[unreadable] The Oswaldo Cruz Foundation (FIOCRUZ) Therapeutic and Prevention HIV/AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (FioTrials), is a multidisciplinary, integrated research consortium based in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil with two clinical research sites (CRS) located at the Institute de Pesquisa Clinica Evandro Chagas (IPEC CRS) and Hospital Geral de Nova Iguagu (HGNI CRS). Both sites offer routine clinical care for both "at-risk" and HIV-infected persons and cater to the needs of certain disenfranchised populations, which include individuals who may be racial minorities, women, poverty stricken, uneducated, and/or substance abusers. As a whole, the FioTrials unit has unique strengths to offer the ACTG and HPTN networks, as an established and integrated unit leadership who is partnered with FIOCRUZ, a supportive research-driven institution, a participant population that complements the scientific agendas of both networks, and researchers with significant experience in the development of HIV/AIDS prevention and treatment strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable] ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: [unreadable] [unreadable]